1. Related Applications
There are no applications related hereto heretofore filed in this or any foreign country.
2. Field of Invention
My invention relates generally to wood burning stoves and more particularly to such a stove having particular firebox, draft, and exhaust structures configured to cause rotary motion of combustion gases in the fire chamber for more complete combustion.